Her Boys
by horns-halo4ever
Summary: She couldn't believe that they were finally together again, and she just hoped that they would stay together.


Her Boys

* * *

She couldn't believe that she was with her boys again. She hadn't seen them in so longer, especially together…and with her. Thinking back to the last time, they were actually together.

_They were in an old abandon building, standing in a circle. "Why are we here?" She asked confused on why she had gotten an urgent message from both Jack and John telling her to get away from the Agency and to their hiding place. Now they were here and they had to explain._

"_The Agency is not what we think it they are." Jack told her in a serious face. "They took three years of my life away…even yours. They took 3 years away from us and they won't tell us why."_

_She could only look at them with confusion. How could the Agency do that? They wouldn't do that, why would they? "You have to be kidding me. They wouldn't do that…they're a government runned organization. The government won't do that. Why are you telling me this?"_

"_You have to believe us, if you don't then they'll take away your freedom and then your life, and I know damn well that you could never live without your freedom. Remember what David said to us before he went 'MIA'. He said that they were using us. That they had erased so many years from his mind that he couldn't even remember who he was until someone told him." John looked at her with pleading eyes, "You have to believe us, please believe us."_

_Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she thought of what they were telling her. It all made sense, all the piece fit together. The Agency was her home. That's where she met John and Jack. It was her home. They both knew what was going through her mind because it was also going through theirs. Taking her into their arms, they both held her until she stopped crying._

She shook the memory from her head. She had lost her home that day and was separated from the only people that loved her. They loved her more then a friend more then family. Looking to her left, she found John laying there with a soft innocent face. It was the only time that he had an innocent face. She smiled and ran her hand a crossed his jaw. Only to have him snuggle closer to her then what he was before. She smiled at the thought of the first time that she had met him.

_She was walking down the hallways going into her ranting officer. "Ah Bella, you have finally made it. Good now we can get to business. You are going on a mission with another Time Agent."_

"_And who would that be sir. Not one those, blondes that think they're all that because their pretty and…blonde." She said that last part in disgust after what happened when she met the last blonde that was her short time partner._

"_You couldn't be talking about me now could you." A voice came from behind her. _

_Turning around only one word was hissed out of her mouth, "HART!"_

She smiled at how her first impression of him was exactly what her impressions were of the other blondes. However, that sure changed when they walked out the room and into their mission. Nevertheless, she turned her head to head to the right and came face to face with the one and only dashing charmer called Jack Harkness. She had met him before she had met John, and she had a better impression of him then what she had of John too. Running her right hand across his lips. She remembered how soft they were before and how they were still that soft. Then the memory of a talk that they had popped into her mind.

"_You know you like me." Jack said to her as she walked down the hallway to the ranting officer's office…again. _

"_I may like you as a partner but that's it."_

"_That's what you think. I know deep down that you love me."_

_She stopped and pushed him against the wall in a seductive away before she whispered, "Don't bring my heart into this, Jack. I don't need to be part of anything beside my career here. Okay?"_

"_You may find that your heart speaks different then what your mind tells you. Because you need to be apart of something besides this job to live...and to love." Then before she knew it, he was kissing her._

She sighed at how they had even gotten into her heart, because from what she remember was that the three of them were just partners one day and the next day they were together being more then partners. Maybe that's way the Agency stuck them together because they knew each other's limits. However, she didn't care. As long as she was with them, either in physical form or in spiritual form, because they were her boys and no one could take them away from her.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I know that it's short but I just had to write it. Please review.**


End file.
